


Miraculous 2.0

by HariWrites



Series: The Chronicles of Louis Dupain-Cheng [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Master Fu is up to his old tricks, Miraculous Ladybug Next Generation, Original Kwamis, Teen Angst, The kids of the miraculous holders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariWrites/pseuds/HariWrites
Summary: When an event rocks Louis Dupain-Cheng and his sister's world, they come home to discover familiar boxes. Little do they know, across Paris, similar boxes are appearing. The city's next generation of miraculous holders are ready to fight for their families and win the day.





	1. Louis and Emilie Dupain-Cheng

**Author's Note:**

> Hi gang! This is a bit of an experiment for me so please do tell me what you think (❁´◡`❁)

Louis Dupain-Cheng slid his key into the lock of his parent’s apartment and opened the door. He didn’t live there anymore, he had a modest one bedroom flat in the Latin Quarter, but visited often enough that it made sense to keep his key. It was easier to work in his own place, the apartment was always bustling and he needed quiet to concentrate. He could hear music blasting from upstairs that told him his little sister was home, and the volume suggested that neither of their parents had arrived yet.

“Em!” He shouted.

Nothing.

Either her music was up too loud, or she was engrossed in messaging her friends. Emilie was a smart, capable girl and social butterfly. It infuriated Louis that she spent so much time hanging out with her friendship groups and so little time studying, but still got excellent grades. As the eldest child, Louis didn’t have the same freedoms as she did and had to work a lot harder for his exam results.

He climbed the stairs and banged on her bedroom door.

“Em!”

“What?!” His sister swung her door open and he grinned at her.

Her long black hair was braided and hung over her left shoulder. Her blue-grey eyes, bluebell irises that blended into grey near the pupils, were narrowed in irritation. The smile that their father insisted she inherited from her namesake was absent as she scowled at him.

“Hi. I’m here.” Louis said.

“I heard that. You interrupted an Instagram live, you know?” She huffed.

“Oh, no. I imagine that your dozens of followers will be so sad to miss out on whatever pearl of wisdom you were planning to share with them.” He mocked.

“Excuse me,” She crossed her arms indignantly, “I have over a thousand followers, thank you very much.”

“Please, Papy has more followers than you,” He argued. He didn’t care about Instagram but annoying his little sister was something he’d never grow out of.

“No,  _ the bakery _ has twelve thousand followers, and I help run that account so, technically, they’re my followers too.” She contented.

“Sure. If you say so,” Louis rolled his bright green eyes at her. “Are maman and papa home soon?”

“Oui. Papa texted five minutes ago to say he was leaving the university so he’ll be, like, ten more minutes. Maman is usually home around now. She was meeting her web designer, then going to the Marais store so she won’t be late.” Em scrolled through her phone as she answered him.

“Cool, should we start dinner?” He suggested.

They both went downstairs and Louis thought about the day his parents told him he was going to be a big brother. He had run up these stairs to find toys to share with his new brother or sister. He smiled at the memory of his parents trying to gently persuade him that dinosaurs with sharp claws might not be the best idea for a newborn. He insisted on giving Em a rubber pterodactyl when she was born, though. He knew it was still hanging on elastic from a shelf in her bedroom.

The front door opened as they reached the foot of the stairs and Marinette Dupain-Cheng backed into the apartment carrying a shopping bag, struggling to balance it with one hand while retrieving her key from the lock. Her handbag and computer bag were slung over one shoulder which was adding to her imbalance.

Emilie ran to her mother and took the groceries from her and Louis took the bags from his shoulder, kissing her on the top of her head as he did. He towered over his mother these days, both he and Em got their height from the Agreste side of the family.

“Thanks, kids,” She smiled wearily. “Is your father home?”

“Not yet,” Emilie called from the kitchen as she unpacked the shopping. “He’s on his way.”

“And, you,” Marinette hugged her son. “How are you?”

“Busy,” He admitted. “I’m arranging the music for Uncle Nino’s latest documentary and the copy work is a big job. I’ll be pulling a few all-nighters to get it done.”

Louis was seven when he first sat in front of a piano, but it was obvious from then that he was gifted. His dreams of becoming an astronaut were pushed aside when he learned that it was possible to use music to earn a living. After lyc é e, he attended the Conservatoire de Paris to study music. On graduation, Nino asked him to score a short film he had made and Louis’ career took off.

“Well, look after yourself. I know what you’re like when you’re in the zone, I used to be the same. Although, I’m too old for all-nighters now.” She said.

“You’re still young, maman,” He laughed.

“Please, mon chatounet, I’m the mother of a 23-year-old and a 16-year-old, I feel ancient.” She grinned.

They joined Emilie in the kitchen and found her putting the groceries away and pulling items out of cupboards, drawers and the fridge, preparing to make dinner. She was an excellent cook and particularly skilled at baking. Louis knew her grandparents hoped she might take over the bakery in a few years time and he was sure she’d be successful if she did.

“What’s for dinner, Em?” He asked.

“Moules marinières,” She pointed to shallots and parsley next to a bottle of white wine. A colander full of mussels rested next to the sink. “And rhubarb clafoutis for dessert. Do you want to prep and poach the rhubarb, Louis?”

This was another reason Louis came home so often. Cooking as a family, all crammed into the kitchen, chatting about their day while Emilie bossed her big brother and parents around, forgetting that they all taught her everything she knows. Admittedly, she was a more talented chef than any of them, but Louis still chuckled at her bossiness.

“I’ll go change my clothes while you two get started,” Marinette smiled lovingly at her children before leaving them alone.

The siblings worked together in silence as Emilie chopped shallots and Louis swirled sugar and water in a pan until it started to boil. He dropped the chopped rhubarb into the sugar syrup and left it to gently poach.

“So, how’s lyc é e?” He leaned against the large Belfast sink and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Fine,” She answered. “I’m glad I opted for L stream, but Philosophy is kicking my ass.”

“Yeah,  série littéraire is definitely the way to play to your strengths, but Philosophy is a killer. If you need help, Uncle Nino is weirdly wise about the subject.” He offered.

“Thanks. I might ask him for some tutoring. Claudine is actually really good at helping me out when we study together, but I’m not going to pass up the chance at extra assistance.” She said.

“What about your  TPE? Been assigned a group yet?” Louis checked on the rhubarb and Emilie took her chance to start cleaning the mussels at the sink.

“Not yet, but I have a plan to ensure Daisy, Miles and I are together,” She winked at him.

Louis shook his head and prodded a piece of rhubarb with a knife. It had just enough give to deem it ready, but he deferred to his sister. She pierced a second piece and agreed with him.

“Do I want to know this plan?” He asked.

His sister was cunning and often came up with clever little plans to get her own way. It was a good thing she didn’t have a malicious bone in her body, he decided, otherwise she’d be an excellent criminal mastermind. She wasn’t deceitful, but she could be wily when she needed to be.

“I’m not compelled to be a witness against myself,” She grinned.

“We’re not American, you can’t plead the fifth here,” He retorted.

“I think you’ll find the  European Convention on Human Rights protects my right to avoid self-incrimination.”

“Should I be concerned?” Their mother stood in the doorway, a frown on her face.

Louis and Emilie smiled at her, a practised picture of innocence. They were used to showing a united front against their parents growing up. Battles to go out with friends, to stay out late and for various extravagances were won by teaming up. Despite the age difference, the pair had a close relationship, even if Emilie thought Louis was a dork and didn’t get any of his obscure pop-culture references.

“Of course not, maman,” Emilie purred, “When have we even caused you trouble?”

“I’ve lost count,  ma petite puce .” Marinette raised one eyebrow and smirked.

“Em was just filling me in on lyc é e,” Louis explained.

Emilie just smiled sagely as she poured white wine into a large pan. She was tying parsley stalks, thyme and bay leaves into a bouquet garni when the door opened and Adrien arrived home.

“Salut!” Marinette, Louis and Emilie chorused at once.

“Ah, my whole family in one room!” Adrien exclaimed, “And that room smells amazing, might I add. Rhubarb?”

“Poached for clafoutis,” Louis said, “With mussels to start off.”

“Bread?” His father asked, kissing his wife. They were still affectionate, even after fifteen years of marriage.

Marinette held up two fingers, “Two. From maman and papa’s place.”

“Oh, I am the luckiest man in Paris. Can I lend a hand,  ma précieuse?” He directed his question at Emilie.

“Not at the moment, papa, merci” She dropped the bouquet garni and chopped shallots into the now simmering wine, adding a grinding of pepper and a generous amount of butter.

“Sorry I’m late, Mylene called me as I was leaving and held me up.” He said as he put his beaten up old leather satchel on the floor by the kitchen door.

“Problems with the centre?” Marinette asked, concerned.

“No, nothing like that, she just wanted to update me on a few staffing changes, but it’s all for good reasons.” He assured her.

A few years ago, Adrien’s mother had been declared legally dead in absentia. After being missing for over twenty-five years with no clues to her whereabouts, the family’s lawyers applied for her death to be certified. When it was made official, Adrien received a financial windfall. It turned out that Emilie Agreste had bank accounts in her name that were hidden from Gabriel, and Adrien was the beneficiary. The family discussed what should happen with the money and eventually decided to use it to set up a counselling centre. They catered for grieving children, teenagers in difficult family situations, families in crisis and anyone else who couldn’t afford to pay for therapy. Mylene ran the centre, Nathaniel ran art therapy classes and Luka, music therapy. Kim and Alix offered exercise sessions designed to help people with anxiety and depression. It was a family affair.

“Papa? Actually, can you do me a beurre noisette, please?” Emilie asked as she started to whisk eggs, sugar and vanilla in a bowl.

“Of course,” Adrien took the measured butter from his daughter and dropped into a saucepan.

Marinette hugged her son and they watched father and daughter work together to create their dessert. Once it was in the oven, Adrien dropped the mussels into Emile’s white wine stock and clamped a lid over the top.

Louis set the table and soon, the Agreste/Dupain-Chengs were all sitting down to their dinner. Each family member took their turn to talk about their day and shared something good that happened. It was something they started back when Louis and his mother first moved in with his father. Back then, secrets and lies were a habit Marinette needed to break and Adrien wanted to help her do it. He remembered the fallout when Adrien discovered he was Louis’ father, it was a tense time. In order to never repeat that, their therapist suggested they use this exercise to open up to each other about their lives. It worked and, nearly seventeen years on, they were still doing it.

“Did you know that Miles was going to pierce his ears?” Marinette asked her daughter.

She had received an angry, but highly amusing series of messages from Alya. A tirade about her son’s decision to get his ears pierced. Nino was not upset enough, according to Alya, and she needed an ally, as her best friend Marinette was designated the role.

“Yes,” Emilie admitted. “But he only did it to test the waters.”

“What waters, Em?” Adrien asked, a tone of foreboding in his voice.

“He…” Emilie scratched the back of her neck nervously. “He asked me to design a tattoo for him, but he needs parental permission to get it because he’s not eighteen yet.”

“So he got his ears pierced to see how they’d react?!” Marinette laughed. “That’s either brilliant or very stupid, I’m not sure which.”

“Very brave,” Louis said, “I would hate to face Aunt Alya’s wrath over something like that.”

“Well, you always were a goody-two-shoes, Louis,” Emilie smirked.

“That’s the burden of the eldest child,” Louis replied.

“Miles  _ is _ the eldest,” Emilie giggled.

“Dammit! Young people today, no regard for the natural order of things.” He mocked.

“I think you paved the way for Miles and Claudine, Louis,” Mariette said, “Alya, Nino, Mylene and Ivan saw how we did things with you and it made it easier for them to give in to their eldest children. They’d seen you fight the battles first. Then, by the time Em and Nina came along, we’d all since learned from your mistakes.”

“What about Est é e and Daisy?” Emilie asked.

“They’re only children, there’s a whole different set of rule for us,” Adrien added.

“And to think, I was almost one of those.” Louis sighed. “You’re lucky I love you, Em.”

“Oh! Before I forget, Est é e is having a birthday party for extended family on Saturday. Don’t double book yourselves or Chloe will kill me.” Marinette informed them all.

“We wouldn’t dare,” Adrien grinned cheekily.

 

By the time Louis left to return to his apartment, full of  moules marinières, his grandparents’ wonderful baguette. and rhubarb clafoutis, it was nearly midnight. In spite of it being September, the night was still warm so he decided to walk home. As he reached Notre Dame Cathedral, there were still several tourists loitering on the concourse. None, however, had noticed the old man trip and fall on the cobbled surface.

Louis ran to him.

“Are you okay?” He held out his hand to help the man up.

“I am now, thank you for your assistance. You are most kind.” The small Chinese man said. He wore a garish Hawaiian shirt and khaki slacks and his cane was on the ground. Louis bent down to pick it up.

“Are you sure? Can I call someone for you?” He handed the stick to the man.

“No, thank you. I have what I need, you should get home, it’s late.” That man uttered before wandering quite ably off in the direction Louis had just come.

Louis watched the man for a minute before he resumed his walk home, smiling at the odd character he had just met.


	2. Miles and Nina Césaire-Lahiffe

“Mum, about Estée’s party on Saturday… How long do I have to stay?”

“For the entire thing, Miles,” His mother said, not looking up from her laptop. “You seem to have forgotten that I'm still mad at you for piercing your ears, you don’t get any favours.”

Miles grinned, he knew his mother had forgiven him because if she hadn't, she'd be too boilingly angry to bring it up. He wasn’t going to push things yet, but he was glad to see that his mother was coming around to the piercings.

“Have you asked about the ... _thing_ … yet?” Nina asked.

Miles glowered at his little sister and she grinned back cheekily. Bronze eyes shone from beneath thick navy eyeliner and she fluttered her long false lashes in mock-innocence. At fourteen, Nina had more skill in makeup artistry than anyone Miles knew. Even though he personally thought she had natural beauty and really didn’t need to wear make-up, he couldn’t help but marvel at the way she wore it.

“Thanks, squirt, I was working up to that,” Mile glared back at her.

“Working up to what? What thing?” Alya asked suspiciously.

Miles unfolded the design that he’d been carrying around for weeks since Emilie gave it to him. He flattened it out on the table to show his mother.

“I want a tattoo,” he admitted.

Alya studied the drawing. It was a pencil drawing of flowers, tall stems with bell-shaped petals tumbling down like a waterfall. A bee buzzed around the top of the plant and a ladybug crawled along an unopened bud. She looked closer and Miles saw her finger trace a hidden cat’s paw print inside one flower, the pattern of a turtle’s shell concealed in another. She looked up at him.

“What flower is it?”

“It’s foxglove,” He explained. “It’s a symbol of creativity, cooperation and intuition. Plus, well, foxes…”

His mother smiled, looking back at the picture.

“And you’d be happy to have Emilie’s name on your skin for all time?” She said.

“What?” Yes, it was Emilie’s design, but he wasn’t planning on having her name tattooed on himself. At least, not until he was sure she loved him back.

“She signed her work.” Alya, as Marinette’s best friend, knew that Emilie was likely to sign her art in the way her mother signed her fashion designs. Her quick eyes found the signature, a looping script disguised in a leaf. She pointed it out to her son.

“Oh. Well, I guess it wouldn’t be the worst thing. It is her design after all,” His cheeks flushed red and he suddenly became very interested in his fingernails to avoid making eye contact with his mother.

Alya laughed, “You should know, Agrestes are notoriously oblivious about people’s feelings for them. Adrien didn’t have a clue the Marinette liked him, in spite of your dad and my best efforts to set them up. The direct approach is the way to go.”

“I didn’t say I liked her,” He tried to object.

“Please,” Nina laughed heartily behind him. “You adore her and everyone can see it.”

“Okay, but don’t think I don’t see the way you look at Estée,” He retorted, “Have you told her about that?”

“It’s complicated,” Nina said darkly, “I don’t know if she likes girls like I like girls, or if she just likes me as a friend.”

“That _is_ complicated,” Miles quipped.

“Hey…” Nina’s tone became lighter, an idea coming to her, “You and Estée have that weird psychic connection, right? Can you find out how she feels?”

It was true, Miles and Estée had a bond. His parents were especially close with their school friends and as a result, the children were close, too. He and Estée shared a sense of humour, a rebellious streak and were constantly finishing each other’s sentences. They balanced each other, Miles calming her feisty nature and Estée motivating him when his laid-back personality led to procrastination. They often joked with each other that they might be soulmates, although they had absolutely no romantic feelings for each other. Their parents always said the pair of them were two sides of the same coin.

“Sure. The force is weak right now, but I’ll totally go rummaging around her brain later, yeah?” He deadpanned. “Or, ask her. Honesty is not going to ruin your friendship.”

Nina smiled. He knew she wasn’t ready to open up to her friend, but when the time came, he was certain Estée would return her feelings.

“Thanks, bro. Are you not going out?” She looked at her watch.

He pulled his phone from his back pocket and checked the time.

“Yeah,” Miles kissed his mother on the top of her head and gave his sister a squeeze on the shoulder as he passed. “I’m meeting Em to study, I’ll be home for dinner.”

“Have a good time,” Alya called, “And, we’ll discuss this tattoo thing properly later.”

Grabbing his bag and keys, he ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He took the stairs two at a time and when he reached the street, he walked quickly to ensure he wouldn’t be late for his friend. Ahead of him, an elderly gentleman tripped and dropped his shopping bag, produce spilled out onto the pavement.

Miles looked around, hoping that someone else would assist the man, but everyone else rushed past, pretending they didn’t see. He sighed. He was going to be late for Emilie, but he couldn’t walk by.

“Here, let me help,” he offered, helping the man to his feet. “Are you okay?

“The perils of old age,” The man chuckled, “I sometimes don’t see what’s ahead of me.”

Miles grabbed the man’s bag and started gathering up the scattered fruit and vegetables. Soon, he had everything back in the canvas tote and he handed it back to the man.

“It’s probably not as expertly packed now, but everything is in there,” He smiled. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

The man laughed, “I have been through much worse, young man, thank you so much for your assistance.”

“Please,” Miles insisted, “Anyone would have done the same.”

“Ah, but anyone didn’t. You did. Thank you,” The man bowed and headed off in the opposite direction than the one he was originally heading.

Miles considered chasing him, but decided that the man might be going back to the shop or had forgotten something. Regardless, he was now running very late for Emilie so he didn’t have time to dwell on the odd little Chinese man in the red shirt. He broke into a run, only slowing when he reached the street with the coffee shop where he was meeting Em.

He pushed through the door and immediately spotted Emilie sitting in the back corner of the cafe, scribbling in her sketchbook. He smiled at the sight. It was impossible to spend

Her creativity was just one of the things he loved about Emilie. It was something they shared. While she could effortlessly sketch a beautiful still life or nature scene with skill and detail, Miles wrote poetry and song. He could hear a melody in his head and tease it out onto manuscript. He expressed himself in rhyme and rhythm, put his emotions to verse and his dreams into Iambic pentameter.

Emilie didn’t notice Miles until he reached her table and dropped his bag noisily on the chair opposite her. She jumped slightly and frowned when she looked up, her expression softening when she saw him.

“What are you drawing?” He asked, removing his copy of _La Peau de chagrin_ from his bag and sitting down.

She turned the notebook around to show him. She had drawn a three-tiered cake, each layer sporting a different design. The bottom layer looked like it was overlaid with lace, the middle layer was striped and the top had black stars printed over it and a note next to it that said, ‘black glitter’.

“Is that for Estée’s party?” The cake screamed ‘Estée’, it had to be for her.

“Yes, what do you think?” She wrinkled her nose at the design. “I would do the middle tier in blue and pink and hand paint the lace design. It’s a bit much, right?”

“Have you met Estée? ‘A bit much’ is exactly her style.” He laughed and was delighted when Emilie joined in.

They ordered coffee and reluctantly opened their books and started discussing the themes in Honoré de Balzac’s fantastical novel. They had to make a presentation to the class about _La Peau de chagrin_ on Monday and neither of them was prepared.

“Urgh, is it a cop-out to discuss vouloir, pouvoir, and savoir? I feel like everyone else will be doing that too?” Miles sighed.

“Yeah? I don’t know. Maybe we can find something original in it. How about focusing on, ‘What is folly, if not an excess of will and power?’ Hang on, I wrote something down about that when I read it.” Emilie started flipping back through her notebook.

Page after page turned and Miles saw a series of sketches and scribbled notes. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw a pencil drawing of himself, playing his guitar. Then something else caught his eye.

“Stop.” He put his hand on the page to stop her flicking past it.

He pointed to a rough, but recognisable sketch. The portrait of an old Chinese man with a grey beard and moustache. Kind eyes crinkled as he smiled. Miles tapped the image.

“How do you know him?” He asked.

“I don’t.” She answered. “He came into Mamie and Papy’s bakery the other day when I was helping out. He had a hole in his pocket and he’d lost his money so I gave him a croissant on the house. He was sweet and his face was so expressive that I couldn’t help but sketch him.”

“I just met him,” Miles said. “On my way here, he dropped his shopping bag and I helped pick up his apples.”

“Small world, right?” She mused.

“Yeah, it’s quite the coincidence.” Miles shook his head to clear a nagging feeling of unease from his mind.

More than 2 million people lived in the city of Paris, what were the chances that he and Emilie would meet the same man three days apart? Miles was an intuitive person and his instincts were telling him to be suspicious of these supposedly accidental meetings. He couldn’t put his finger on why, or even where the feeling came from, he just knew that he didn’t believe in serendipity.

“Earth to Miles,” Emilie waved her hand in front of his face. “You spaced out there.”

“Sorry.” He smiled apologetically.

“It’s ok,” Emilie put her hand over his and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. “I’m used to your weird trances by now. Shall we get back to Balzac?”

She removed her hand and picked up her pencil. Miles’ hand felt suddenly cold and he instantly mourned the loss of contact. He looked at her, strands of dark hair had come loose from her braid and were falling into her eyes. Without thinking, he pushed the strands out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. She looked up from her book and beamed at him, her smile like sunlight.

“You’re a really great friend, Miles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not sorry), Emilie inherited her father's obliviousness...


	3. Claudine Bruel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here, promise! I started a new job in a very sudden, "can you start tomorrow?" sort of way and I'm only just finding my feet. Regular posting shall commence soon.

Claudine Bruel dropped her schoolbag in her bedroom before going to find her father in the kitchen.

“Salut, ma chérie,” Ivan greeted her as she entered the room.

Claudine was tall, like her father, so barely had to reach up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Her blonde hair was curly, like her mother’s, but her facial structure more resembled Ivan’s. Stocky and athletic, she was the ideal build to play in goal for her school’s handball team.

“Hi, papa,” Her soft brown eyes crinkled at the edges when she smiled at her father.

“How was school?” He asked.

“Good, thanks. I have a lot of work to do to stay on top of things, especially with my theory exam coming up, but I’ll cope.” She said.

“I know you will,” Her father assured her. “You’re later home than usual.”

“Yes,” She admitted. “A little old man fell outside the school and I stopped to help him.”

“See? You’ll be a brilliant doctor. I don’t know why you’re so worried about your application,” Ivan said. Her father always saw her potential, even when she doubted herself.

“Well, he wasn’t hurt so I’m not sure I was any use to him, but I at least was able to help him up and fetch his cane for him.” She shrugged.

“Nonsense,” Her father insisted, “You cared enough to check he was ok, that’s the heart that will help you become a great doctor. That, and your enormous brain.”

Claudine had wanted to be a doctor from the moment she learned what a doctor was. She cared about people; unsurprising, as both of her parents were counsellors. She was smart and studious, and her grades were good enough to get into medical school, but she needed to show the admissions board that she was a well-rounded person, too. She played the trumpet and guitar, was in a handball team and volunteered at her mother’s counselling centre two evenings a week. Single-minded in her pursuit of her vocation, she had few close friends as a result.

“Is my future son-in-law coming over this evening?” He asked.

“Papa! Louis is like a brother to me, you know that,” She scolded.

Ever since she could remember, her parents and Louis’ parents joked that the pair were meant to be married one day. He was one person she did count as a close friend and although the two of them felt like the mum and dad of the group, largely because they were the eldest ones, she had never considered him romantically.

Louis was six years old when she was born, and he claimed he had changed her diapers and helped bathe her when she was a baby, but in spite of that, they had grown up as peers. They shared a love of music and Louis was always happy to tutor her in theory and help her practice for exams.

He was due any minute now. Claudine looked at the kitchen clock. Helping the old man had taken longer than she thought and now she had no time for homework before Louis arrived. Some weeks felt like an experiment to see how little sleep she could function on.

“Hello? The door was open.” Louis announced himself in the same way he always did. Claudine left the door unlocked whenever she knew he was coming by so he could let himself in. Even though he knew that, Louis always acted apologetic about it.

“Come in!” She called, “I’m in the kitchen.”

Claudine filled the kettle at the sink and Louis appeared at the door.

“Hi,” Louis said, “Did your dad tell you the news?”

“News?” Claudine looked across the room to where her father was hiding his flushed cheeks in a kitchen cabinet. “Dad?”

“Ahem, oh, look. I have something to do in the other room…” Ivan trailed off and abruptly left the kitchen.

“What’s going on Louis?” Claudine’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Check WhatsApp. All the answers are in there,” He took the kettle from her and started making tea while she hunted in her bag for her phone. There were 25 notifications in her status bar, all from one group.

 

> _Not Kitty Section_
> 
> _Daisy: Guys… I just saw Est_ _é_ _e and she said Kitty Section are playing at her party. We’ve got to help her!_
> 
> _Louis: Oh, God. Whose idea was that?!_
> 
> _Daisy: Guess…_
> 
> _Em: it was dad, wasn’t it?_
> 
> _Daisy: Yup_
> 
> _Louis: Dad! Have some dignity, man…_
> 
> _Miles: Dude, Uncle Adrien is cool, don’t be cruel_
> 
> _Em: he’s not your dad, you don’t know the half of it_
> 
> _Louis: True story._
> 
> _Miles: I’m more surprised at Aunt Chloe, what was she thinking?!_
> 
> _Daisy: When has Aunt Chloe ever been able to say no to Uncle Adrien?_
> 
> _Em: fair point_
> 
> _Miles: Does that mean we’re getting the band back together?!_
> 
> _Em: HELL. YES._
> 
> _Louis: I’m in :) Do we need arrangements or will the ones from Papy Tom’s birthday suffice?_
> 
> _Em: bro, you have so much going on rn - let’s go with what we know_
> 
> _Miles: Def. Plus Claudine has her music theory exam Thurs so we’re not going to get a rehearsal in until after that._
> 
> _Daisy: You guys are the best!_
> 
> _Em: aw, no, YOU are the best!_
> 
> _Miles: We’re all the best._
> 
> _Louis: I’m too old for this sh*t…_
> 
> _Em: Loulou!! Language!!!!! There are children present!_
> 
> _Daisy: Yeah, Louis, WTF?!_
> 
> _Louis:_ _TOO. OLD. FOR. THIS. F*****G. SH*T._
> 
> _Em: I’m telling mum._

Claudine laughed and added her own message.

 

> _Claudine: Just seen this. Yes. I’m in too!_

“So, we’re getting the band back together?” She asked Louis.

“Looks like it,” He smiled at her. “I know it’s a lot with your exam this week, but maybe we can all get together on Friday evening for a rehearsal?”

“Sure,” She said. “It’s nothing we haven’t played before, right? Some golden oldies for the grandparents, something from Trolls for the kids and a little funk for ourselves.”

“Plus a couple of musical theatre numbers to keep Nina and Estée happy,” Louis added.

“Easy…” Claudine started.

“Like Sunday morning.” They finished in unison and laughed.

Louis poured two cups of tea and carried the mugs to the table in the living area, where Claudine’s music theory notes were already spread out. He set the tea on a mat and sat down, busying himself with a practice test. He wore a serious expression that somehow softened his features, his strong jaw relaxed and a frown wrinkled his forehead. His green eyes betrayed how much he enjoyed this, they twinkled beneath furrowed brows; he was in his element, surrounded by music books.

She looked across the table at him and felt a warmth in her chest that had nothing to do with the tea.


	4. Daisy Kanté and Estée Bourgeois

“Daisy! Earth to Daisy!” Emilie called, waving her hand in front of her friend’s face.

“Sorry,” Daisy smiled distantly. “I was 100 metres away.”

Miles and Emile looked baffled until Daisy pointed down the street. They followed her gaze until they saw Estée and Nina walking standing in front of the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, both digging their hands into the paper bag Nina was holding.

Emilie bumped her shoulder into her friend, “You’re such a romantic.”

“I can’t help it, they’re so sweet together,” She sighed.

When Max returned from Italy to work in the Research and Development Laboratory at French Ecole pour l'Informatique et les Techniques Avancées, he and Kim finally got together. (They took forever to admit their feelings for each other and it gave Miles hope for him and Em.) Two years later, they decided to adopt. Daisy was an infant, being cared for by foster parents after her mother gave her up to return to her family in Senegal to try to deal with her drug addiction. She didn’t know who her biological father was, only that he left her mother before she was born. When Max and Kim met two-year-old Daisy, they fell in love. On her third birthday, the adoption plénière was finalised and she became Daisy Kanté.

She had the best of each of her fathers, Max’s logical thinking and love of mathematics and Kim’s passion for life (and sports). She wasn’t as competitive as her papa, but she still loved a challenge. Both men were very different, but their personalities complimented each other and they were a brilliant team. With parents who were so clearly in love, it was no surprise that she was such a romantic.

“And, if Nina could find the nerve to tell Estée how she feels, they’d be even cuter,” Miles added.

“Careful, honey,” Daisy grinned wickedly, “Keep throwing stones like that, you’ll smash a window.”

Daisy glanced knowingly towards Em, making Miles nervous that she might ask what the crap Daisy was talking about. She didn’t; Em’s obliviousness had one positive aspect, he decided. Daisy was right, people in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones. Miles would have assumed reticence to admit one’s feelings to loved ones was a family trait if he hadn’t heard the story about how his mother and father got together at the zoo a million times before. Aunt Marinette and Uncle Adrien’s story was another one that gave him hope, they skirted around the issue for years until they got their act together and they were one of the strongest couples he knew. If he had to wait a decade or more for Emilie, he would.

“So, rehearsal tomorrow…” Miles quickly changed the subject before Daisy could say something even Emilie couldn’t ignore.

“Yes!! I’m looking forward to it. I’ve been working so hard recently, I need to do something fun.” Daisy admitted.

“That’s what happens when you take the S stream for Le Bac, you spend two years studying your socks off,” Emilie said.

“Yeah, ‘cos L stram is all dandelions and rainbows, right.” Miles groaned. He and Em had been studying _La Peau de chagrin_ until past 10 pm the past two nights and were no closer to having a presentation ready. Daisy was meant to be presenting with them but she’d been so busy with Physics lab work that she hadn’t been able to join them.

“Are you still stressing over Balzac?” Daisy asked. “The logical thing to do would be to split the book into three and each take one part. We can get together on Sunday to tie it all together.”

Miles groaned. “I guess I’ll take _L'Agonie_ , that’s how this book makes me feel.”

“I’ll study _La Femme sans cœur_ ,” Daisy put her hand up to claim the second part of the novel.

“And I’m left with _The Talisman_ ,” Emilie added. “Sorted. Now, about Estée’s birthday present... What have your parents got her?”

“Dad has made a playlist of alternative pop/rock music for her and mum found a black holographic glitter phone case. Yours?” Miles turned to Daisy.

“Babbo doesn’t have a clue what a pastel goth is so I guess papa is buying it. He’ll probably ask Aunt Chloe for advice. Should I text you when I know? Daisy asked.

“Thanks. Maman found a black satin material with little bats on it in a matte finish so she’s making her a dress. Maybe we could get her some funky jewellery? I saw some black, sparkly enamel pins, and I’m sure I saw a ring somewhere too.” Emilie suggested.

“Not a ring.” Miles said, “That’s what Nina bought her.”

Emilie nudged Miles. “I don’t know why I’m the one doing the shopping, you and Estée share a brain, you must know what she’d like.”

“Haha. We just get each other, it’s not like it’s a psychic connection or anything.” Miles insisted.

They approached the two younger girls, their heads together, both looking into the paper bag between them. One with black curly hair, impeccably styled, the other with straight, shoulder length blonde hair, dyed baby blue. They looked up as the trio neared them.

“Here’s the birthday girl,” Miles said, kissing each of Estée’s cheeks twice.

The friends all greeted each other in the same way, except for Nina and Miles who hugged instead.

“It’s not my birthday yet,” Estée reminded them. “Not until Saturday.”

“Sure, but there’s no rule that says we can’t celebrate a little early,” Daisy smiled.

“If maman had her way, I wouldn’t be celebrating at all.” Estée rolled her sparkling blue eyes.

“She didn’t like the hair, then?” Miles laughed.

Estée made her voice sound exasperated in a perfect impression of Chloe, “I didn’t go to London and exhaustively vet sperm donors to end up with a rebellious daughter. What have I done to deserve this?!”

They all giggled at Chloe’s over-the-top response. They had all heard about how, when Chloe decided she wanted to be a mother, she had gone to the UK to a highly exclusive Harley Street fertility clinic and selected a sperm donor that fit her very specific requirements. The donor, according to Chloe was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed aristocrat with an impressive education. She was constantly surprised by Estée’s rebellious streak, but as Alya once pointed out, the British aristocracy are usually protective of their lineage, so one who willingly donates sperm without knowing the recipient was probably considered something of a renegade by his peers. Nevertheless, Chloe liked to bring up Estée’s elite heritage whenever she did anything defiant, which was often.

“Is that why you waited until the party invites had gone out before you dyed it?” Miles asked.

“You know it is,” Estée winked conspiratorially. “Maman would never take back an invitation, it’s not good etiquette.”

“Yeah, but she’s willing to let Kitty Section play at the party,” Nina huffed, “Did you guys hear that?”

Their parents’ band was a constant source of embarrassment for all of the kids. While it might have been cool all those years ago when Rose, Juleka, Luka, Ivan and Adrien were in collège, decades on, it was just humiliating. They insisted on resurrecting the group at every celebration, including Marinette, Mylene and Nino’s fortieth birthday parties. Alya demanded that her husband DJ at hers and Chloe dragged Jagged Stone out of retirement for hers. When Papy Tom turned sixty-five last year, he begged the grandkids to help him and they formed their own band to perform at his party.

“Oh, we forgot to tell you, sorry, sweetie.” Daisy said, “Not-Kitty Section are also playing. We’ll kick the olds off the stage as soon as we can.”

“You guys are the best! Thank you,” Estée grinned. “Now, about the dress code…”

“You want us to channel our inner pastel goths?” Miles guessed correctly.

Estée nodded in agreement. “Not full-out, but if you could think pastel, glitter, soft grunge or goth-y when you get dressed, it would make my life easier. If mum thinks it’s what all young people are wearing, she’ll leave me alone about my fashion choices.”

“Done. We’ll raid our wardrobes for the perfect outfits.” Emilie said. She looked at Miles who had a vaguely panicked expression on his face. “I’ll come round and help you choose something.”

Daisy, Nina and Estée all gave him excited looks behind Emilie’s back. He loved his friends but sometimes, he really hated them too. Their complete lack of chill when it came to his crush on Em was infuriating. She only offered to help him pick out an outfit, not wedding rings, he wasn’t getting his hopes up.

If nothing else, Nina should empathise, she was going through the same emotional rollercoaster with her feelings for Estée.

“Anyway.” He said, changing the subject again. “How was collège? Do you miss having us around?”

“Nope.” Nina said immediately, “I do not miss having my big brother lurking around the corners at school.”

“That’s not true,” Estée laughed, “It’s different without you guys there. Apart from the old man at lunch, it was pretty uneventful.”

“What old man?” He asked.

“This old Chinese dude,” Nina explained. “He took a tumble outside school. Estée and I were the only ones to help him.”

“Was he ok?” Emilie inquired.

“He was fine, just lost his balance, I think.” Estée assured her.

“That’s so weird, the same thing happened to me yesterday,” Daisy said. “A little old man dropped a load of books outside your grandparents’ bakery. I helped him pick them up.”

“Small? Little beard? Grey hair?” Nina spoke to Daisy.

“That’s him. Huh, I wonder if it was the same man?” Daisy considered.

“Small world, right?” Emilie said, looking pointedly at Miles.

“Yeah, it’s quite the coincidence.” He frowned, realising that it was the same man both he and Emilie had met earlier in the week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that same-sex adoption was only introduced in France in 2013 so I’m using poetic licence, forgive me. Also, my knowledge of fostering and adoption is limited to a UK context and isn't recent so please forgive any errors I may have made in this area.


	5. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains many, very mild, season two spoilers, y'all.

“Oh no, you too?” His mother exclaimed as Louis let himself into his family apartment.

He looked down at his black long-sleeved Hollywood Undead t-shirt and lilac skinny jeans, then back up at his mother, “What? This? I always borrow my female friends’ clothes for family parties.”

She laughed and smoothed her red silk blouse and black pencil skirt. “Sure. I love that you’re all supporting your friend, but your aunt Chloe is going to hit the roof when she sees how you’ve dressed for her very exclusive party in the ballroom in Le Grand Paris.”

“Why? What is Em wearing?” Louis asked warily.

“You’ll see when we get there, she’s gone to help Miles find something,” Marinette said.

Louis smiled to himself. Emilie and Miles were meant to be together, everyone could see it, except Emilie. Her total obliviousness would be funny if it wasn’t so tragic. Miles and Em were already a formidable team, and Louis knew they had the basis for a great partnership, if Emilie ever admitted her feelings for Miles ran deeper than friendship.

“Where’s dad?” He asked his mother.

“Sound check.” She rolled her eyes.

Louis stifled a laugh, Marinette was usually so patient with his father’s enthusiasms, but after enduring Kitty Section for years longer than she expected to, her composure was cracking.

He held the door open for his mother to leave the apartment and locked up behind himself. As they walked to the party, they were joined along the way by Nino, Alya, Kim, Max, Mylene and Claudine.

He smiled when he saw what Claudine was wearing. Black cigarette trousers and ballet pumps, with a mint green vest top under a black leather jacket. The ends of her hair were coloured a light sea-green colour and she wore heavy black eyeliner

“You look amazing,” He told her. “I love the hair.”

“It’s a wash-out spray,” She admitted. “I like it, but I’m not ready for a permanent change.”

“Is Ivan at the hotel already?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” She sighed. “Your dad, too?”

“I think we made a mistake in humouring them all these years,”

Claudine laughed. “I blame our mothers for not saying something sooner. And bonne-maman Anarka for encouraging them to start a band in the first place.”

“I wonder what aunt Aria thinks about it all?” Louis mused. “I mean, maman and aunt Mylene grew up with their spouses in the band, but she met and married uncle Luka before they all decided to resurrect Kitty Section. That must have been a shock.”

“That’s real love, surely?” Claudine grinned, “Finding out something like that about your husband and sticking by him?”

The pair giggled conspiratorially the rest of the way to the hotel.

When they arrived, the group looked at each other with a mixture of concern and amusement as Chloe’s voice carried into the lobby.

“This is a birthday party, not a play! What happened to elegance and sophistication? Why are you and you friends dressed like this? Are you _trying_ to embarass me? Because you've succeeded.” She shouted, presumably at Estée.

Marinette looked warily at the rest, “Should we draw straws to see who goes in first?”

“I vote we send the hipster kids,” Kim said.

“Nice, uncle Kim, send us into the lion’s den,” Louis complained.

“Tell your story walking,” Kim laughed and pushed the two youngsters ahead of the parents.

They pushed the double doors to the ballroom open and found the source of the noise. Estée was wearing a black lace skater dress with striped pastel over-the-knee socks, one in pink, the other blue. She wore black combat boots with cat faces on the toes. Her pale blue hair was styled with a sparkly black star-shaped hair grip, showing a skeleton-hand cuff, gripping her ear.

Louis guessed that Nina had done her makeup; it was Instagram-perfect. Pastel shades of pink, blue and purple blended together, finished with cat-eye black liner and iridescent glitter on her brow bone and cheeks. Black lipstick was faultlessly applied and finished the rest of her look brilliantly. Louis wouldn’t choose Estée’s style for himself, but he had to admit, she pulled it off.

He looked to where Nina, Daisy and Miles were cowering behind the cake table as Emilie worked to put the tiers of her creation together.

Their clothing was mostly black, with splashes of pastel colour. Nina wore a black dress layered with purple, blue and green chiffon on the skirt, black tights and blue glitter Doc Martens. Daisy had opted for a pale yellow shirt dress over black leggings with yellow and black converse hi trainers. Miles was dressed in black jeans and his stonewashed denim jacket. The jacket was peppered with enamel pins that Louis recognised as Emilie’s. When he lifted his arm to wave at Louis and Claudine, his jacket opened and revealed a kawaii cupcake design on his t-shirt.

“Did Em draw that?” Louis asked as they approached.

“Yeah,” Miles announced proudly. The boy was so smitten with Emilie, it made Louis want to shake his sister and make her see it too. “I wasn’t OTT enough, apparently.”

Louis followed Miles’ gaze to where his sister was fussing over the placement of a spray of glitter stars at the top of the cake. She was wearing a peach blouse, buttoned to the neck with collar pins joined by a chain. One side was a fox’s head, the other the tail. She had a short black pleated skirt and fishnet stockings, finished with black platform boots. When she stood up straight, she would be as tall as Louis.

Finally satisfied with the cake, Emilie stood back to admire her work.

“It’s amazing, Em,” Miles told her, “You’re a genius.”

“Mamie and papy made the cake, I just decorated it,” She insisted.

“And we have customers requesting her work, months in advance.” Tom stood behind them, appraising his granddaughter’s work.

“See?” Miles squeezed her arm. “Talented.”

“She certainly is,” Sabine added from beside her husband.

Emilie blushed at the compliment as Miles beamed proudly at her.

»»★««

The volume of ambient noise in the room dipped as Chloe’s diatribe ended at the same moment Kitty Section finished their sound check.

Estée glanced to where her friends were trying to pretend they hadn’t heard any of her mother’s tirade, then back to Chloe.

She took a deep breath, trying to sound reasoned. “Maman, I understand that you don’t like my clothes, you’ve made that clear. But, really, I’m not hurting myself or anyone else so what’s the harm? I’m fourteen, let me have some fun, there’s plenty of time to be serious later.”

Her mother’s expression softened. “Fine. But only because it’s your birthday. We’ll talk about this again when we’re both calmer.” Chloe walked away to greet her guests.

That was as close to a victory as Estée was going to get. Her mother had specially selected her sperm donor (she couldn’t say ‘father’, she didn’t even know the guy’s name and all he’d contributed to her life was DNA) with a certain image in her mind of the child it would produce. Blue-haired, disorganised, mildly anarchic, wannabe wild-child were not traits on the list. Chloe loved her, she knew, but she often felt like a disappointment to her mother.

Estée sought out Nina. Her best friend was always able to make her feel loved, no matter what. She found her, talking to her dad. Uncle Nino’s calm, unflappable temperament was exactly what she needed after clashing with her mother.

“Hey, Ramona Flowers. Happy birthday,” Nino greeted her.

Nina giggled. “Papa! It’s the wrong shade of blue. It’s more Princess Seastar, I think.”

Estée laughed and she felt the heaviness in her chest float away. The weight of living up to her mother’s expectations often made her feel suffocated, but being in Nina’s orbit was enough to make everything better.

“Are you enjoying your birthday so far?” Nino asked.

“Yes, thanks. It’s so great to have everyone here to celebrate,” Estée said.

“Enjoy that feeling,” Nino guffawed. “When Kitty Section start up, you might change your mind about how great it is to have certain people here.”

“I heard that,” Adrien stood behind Nino’s left shoulder. “I’ll have you know, Kitty Section still has a loyal following.”

Estée stifled a snigger. Nina wasn’t so successful and she snorted before dissolving into laughter. Before long, Estée had joined in, followed by Nino. Even Adrien succumbed to giggling in the end.

**»»★««**

Adrien knew the band was a source of amusement to his friends but he didn’t care. Joining Kitty Section was the first thing he did for himself as a teenager. As Chat Noir, he was part of a team and that cooperation made him a better person, but as Adrien, his pastimes where solo. When Luka invited him to join the band, he felt truly accepted.

His father never grasped the importance of esprit de corps, and his isolation drove him to unforgivable depths.

Playing with Kitty Section was fun, it was an outlet from the serious lives they all led. Luka and Ivan were therapists at the counselling centre, Rose was a teacher and Juleka was a stay-at-home mother to little Violet, with another baby on the way. They had toned down the metal and turned down the volume over the years, but Ivan and Luka were still the main songwriters. Occasionally, Juleka and Rose offered up a suggestion.

The set at the party was short and after forty minutes, they were soaking up the applause. Yes, it was mostly led by Marinette, Mylene and Aria, but he saw Claudine, Louis and Emilie join in too. Miles elbowed his sister, encouraging her to clap, while cousins Violet and Cadence enthusiastically applauded their parents.

Adrien was happy to hand over the stage to the kids. His heart burst with pride when he watched Louis and Emilie step up to their instruments and prepare to play. He still remembered the first times he sat in front of the piano with each of his children and showed them how to play. Louis was gifted and focussed; Emilie more carefree. Each of them made him proud.

As Emilie set a microphone in place at the drum kit, Miles plugged in his bass guitar and checked Nino checked the sound levels for the new musicians. Adrien noticed Miles’ gaze settling on Emilie and wondered if the boy might have feelings for his daughter.

“Hi, um, we’re not Kitty Section,” MIles announced nervously. “And, uh, this is Get Lucky.”

He looked to Emilie, as did Louis, Daisy and Claudine. She counted them in and Miles sang confidently. Pharrell Williams’ Happy followed, by which point the entire room, from three-year-old Violet to seventy-year-old Andre Bourgeois were dancing. Adrien had to hand it to the kids, they knew how to put a fun set together.

After the band led the audience through Justin Timberlake, Lartiste, Walk the Moon and Jamiroquai, Miles addressed the room.

“At the request of papy Tom, we’re taking this old school,” Miles grinned knowingly.

Louis played the introduction to Against All Odds and Adrien smiled. Tom loved Phil Collins. But he wasn’t in on the joke yet. From behind the drums, Emilie started to sing. Her hands were on her knees and her eyes were fixed on her brother.

At the end of the chorus, where the drums kick in, Adrien expected Louis to play a track, but he didn’t. Emilie pulled a Phil Collins and played the drums while she sang. Marinette squeezed his arm tightly as their daughter performed. She was pitch perfect and didn’t miss a beat. The song ended and the group were forced to wait as Adrien, Marinette, Tom, Sabine and Ivan (who taught Em to play the drums) whooped and cheered for her.

Emilie’s cheeks flushed and she looked more like her mother than ever before.

“Tonight, I’m gonna have myself a real good time,” Em sang and Louis accompanied her on the keyboard before Miles, Claudine and Daisy joined in with guitars.

Her smile was wide as she sang Don’t Stop Me Now. Queen was Otis Césaire’s favourite band and he beamed with pride as his grandson sang along with Emilie. Claudine’s guitar solo nearly brought the house down, except at that moment something else, something louder and more threatening caught everyone’s attention.

The double doors to the ballroom were kicked open and four hulking figures barged in.

Adrien’s first instinct was to step in front of Marinette. He searched the room for his children and was relieved to see that Claudine and Louis were already leading the band, Estée, Nina, Violet and Cadence to shelter under the temporary stage.

One of the men spoke.

“Which one of you is Adrien and which is Marinette?”


	6. Found Tonight

Louis felt like he was in a nightmare.

“Which one of you is Adrien and which is Marinette?” One of the men asked gruffly.

Before his father could speak, Ivan stepped forward. “Who’s asking?”

The biggest of the men pushed the heel of his hand into Ivan’s nose, breaking it with a sickening crack. Mylene screamed and tried to run towards her husband, but Nino and Alya held her back.

“But, really, I’m here for Adrien and Marinette. Hand them over and the rest of you can carry on your lovely party.” The first man sneered.

“Hang on a minute,” Chloe kept her voice even, but Louis could hear how dangerously close she was to losing her temper. “You don’t just come into my hotel, disturb my party and mess with my friends. Who the hell do you think you are?!”

“I’m just here to do a job,” The man held his hands up, as though he was trying to deliver a bunch of flowers and the recipient didn’t want them.

“No. You’re not. You’re terrorising everyone here and you’ve already assaulted one of us so I’ll ask again. Who. Are. You?” Chloe said.

“I work for Ms Sancoeur. You might know her.” He spat the words at her.

“Oh, god.” Adrien and Marinette said in unison.

Neither of them had seen or heard from Nathalie Sancoeur since Gabriel’s arrest, but Adrien’s lawyer told him that his father had signed the mansion and some other items over to her, which was enough to convince them all that she was complicit in Hawk Moth’s illicit endeavours.

The man turned to Adrien. “You. And the woman. Come with me and nobody else gets hurt.”

“You can take me, but nobody else,” Adrien insisted.

Around him, the three other men were pushing the rest of the guests towards the furthest wall of the room. Kim tried to fight back, but one of the man had a taser. Louis watched helplessly from under the stage as Kim’s body convulsed before dropping to the ground with a thud. Max screamed out his husband’s name and Louis felt his stomach churn at seeing Kim’s lifeless body.

He was suppressing every instinct he felt to fight back. He saw what happened to Ivan and Kim and knew he was nowhere near as strong as either of them. He could sense that these men were serious, if his parents didn’t go quietly, Louis knew they’d have no problem in taking them by force.

“No,” The first man said firmly, “Both of you. Ms Sancoeur wants your miraculouses.”

Alya laughed. “Then you’re on a fool’s errand. We don’t have them any more.”

The man’s face lit up and Alya realised her mistake. Adrien and Marinette were the only miraculous holders known to the public. Back when Louis was six-years-old, Gabriel had exposed them as a final act of revenge, but his parents insisted on never revealing the rest of the OT5.

“We? You were the fox?” He guessed.

Nino stood in front of his wife defensively. “And I was the turtle. You want Ladybug and Chat Noir? You have to take me too.”

Chloe stepped forward, “Me, too. You want one miraculous holder, you get the lot.”

“But we don’t still have the jewellery,” Adrien said. “What use are we?”

“Not my problem,” the man said. “I just deliver you, Ms Sancoeur has the spellbook.”

“No!” Marinette blurted out. “We took it from Hawk Moth.”

“And gave it to..?” The man asked. “You see, Ms Sancoeur knows you took the book from _her_ mansion, but she doesn’t know where you took it. So we’re going to hold you all hostage until the Guardian gives himself up.”

“You know about the Guardian?!” Louis heard his mother say.

“Hawk Moth told the boss everything he knew. We know he has the miraculouses when they’re not in use so he needs to bring them to us. You are collateral.”

“Fine. We’ll come,” Marinette said.

Louis felt Emilie’s hand grip his. Somehow, he felt calm, like he knew he needed to be strong for the others. He looked his sister in the eye and nodded resolutely, he would look after her.

The man addressed the room. “The rest of you will wait five minutes before you call the police,” he waved casually to where Kim and Ivan were still laying on the floor, “Perhaps a paramedic or two… If we even _hear_ a siren in the distance, I won’t hesitate to hurt one of your heroes.”

He watched as his parents, Alya, Nino and Chloe were herded out of the ballroom and away from the hotel.

“Papa!” Claudine ran to her father.

“Someone! Help my dad, please!” Daisy cried at the same moment, and dashed to the other side of the room.

Mylene was with her husband. Louis saw Claudine check him over, listening to his breathing, feeling his pulse. The blow (or the fall, Louis didn’t know) had knocked him out so Claudine put him into the recovery position.

Kim was motionless on the floor, Max sobbing over him. Louis watched Kagami run to where they were. She was an orthopaedic surgeon these days, but Louis remembered that she worked in the Emergency Room when he’d first met her. She quickly assessed Kim before starting CPR and calling instructions to Sabrina and Nathaniel. Andre ran to the reception to call the police and Kagami called after him that they should send two ambulances, too.

“What happens now?” Emilie asked, her voice little more than a scared whisper.

He held her tight, fighting his own feelings of fear. “We trust that maman and papa know what they’re doing and pray that the Guardian gets the message.”

“How?” Miles stood beside them, surveying the situation. Nina and Estée were huddled into him, clutching each other’s hand like a lifeline.

“How, what?” Louis asked, confused.

“How is the Guardian going to get the message? Maman and papa said only met him a few times and never after the gave back their miraculouses. So, how do we reach him?” Miles explained.

Emilie chewed her lip thoughtfully, then strode across the room to where Manon Chamack was leaning against a wall, typing furiously on her phone.

“Give it here,” She said, holding her hand out for Manon’s phone. “I’ll film you for your blog. Post it to Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat, Periscope, everything, okay? Everyone needs to know what happened.”

Louis turned to Miles. “I know you love my sister but have you any idea how terrifying her mind is?”

“It’s all part of her charm,” Miles smiled, never taking his eyes off Emilie.

**»»★««**

“I’m Manon Chamack and this is the Paris Scoop. I’m here at Le Grand Paris hotel where I witnessed a scene more reminiscent of the days of Hawk Moth. Four thugs pushed their way into a family function and have kidnapped five individual. Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe and Chloe Bourgeois were taken under threat of violence, while two of their close friends are currently awaiting medical attention.

“Why these particular individuals, you might be wondering. Well, I can exclusively reveal to you that these hostages were none other than Chat Noir, Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee. That’s right. Paris’s former superheroes, known in inner circles as the OT5, have been captured.”

Emilie just knew she had to get the news out, and Manon’s Paris Scoop blog was one of the best known in Paris (after aunt Alya’s blog, but that wasn’t exactly an option). Only a few minutes after she started filming, though, the police arrived and demanded they stop the broadcast. Emilie hoped it would be enough.

Her heart started beating double time when the men barged into the room and it hadn’t slowed down since. She needed to do something, help somehow but she was stuck here. The detectives insisted that everyone stay put in the ballroom until they could be interviewed. One at a time, guests were escorted to one of the hotel offices to give their account. The rest paced nervously, cried quietly or held loved ones. Everyone looked terrified.

Paramedics took Ivan and Kim out on gurneys, Mylene, Claudine, Max and Daisy going with them.

“I feel helpless,” She admitted.

“Me, too, Em,” Miles held her hand.

“At the risk of sounding like Julie Andrews in Sound of Music, would it help to sing?” Louis asked. “I'm itching to do something too and it might be a distraction?”

Emilie looked at Miles, who nodded.

“Sure, Louis, it can’t hurt,” She said.

“Ok, but I get to sing Ben Platt’s part,” Miles winked.

Louis sat down and turned the volume down low on the keyboard. Miles stood next to the piano stool and put his arm around Emilie. His presence was reassuring.

 

_We may not yet have reached our glory_

_But I will gladly join the fight_

_And when our children tell their story_

_They'll tell the story of tonight_

_They'll tell the story of tonight_

_Tonight_

 

Emilie closed her eyes and let Miles’ voice wash over her. She joined in and had to admit that Louis was right, it was a distraction.

 

_Have you ever felt like nobody was there?_

_Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere?_

 

Nina and Estée settled in front of them. They still looked fearful but she saw the music soothe them a little. Their shoulders relaxed and frowns lessened. It was an illusion, Emilie knew, but for this moment in time, she was glad to be able to move their attention to a less terrifying place.

 

_Raise a glass to freedom_

_Something they can never take away_

_No matter what they tell you_

 

Her voice cracked as she sang lyrics that hit too close to their situation and Miles held her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt braver.

When the song finished, Miles picked up a guitar and sang the opening of True Colours. When Louis joined in with a plinky chimney accompaniment, she realised he was playing the version from Trolls. She looked to the edge of the stage where Luka, Aria, Rose and Juleka had brought their girls over to listen. Emilie joined in with the Poppy part and when they finished, they were bombarded with requests from everyone else. They played and sang as long as they could, until each of them were called to give their statement.

**»»★««**

“I don’t know what to tell you. All I saw was four big guys kick the door in and then Claudine jumped off the stage and dragged me underneath,” Estée told the detective. “Are you going to get my mum back?”

“We’re doing everything we can, I can assure you, mademoiselle,” The detective said. “Can you tell me what they said?”

“Only that they wanted Adrien and Marinette. It wasn’t until maman and Alya and Nino volunteered to go too that they took them all and left. I don’t understand what’s going on,” Estée shook her head, she knew she wasn’t being helpful.

“And, what did the men want from them?” The detective pressed.

“Their miraculouses. Maman was Queen Bee before I was born. I only know bits, sorry. But, they don’t have them anymore so I don’t know why they took them away.”

“That’s what we want to figure out,” The detective said.

“We… we sort of fought earlier. What if something happens and I don’t get to say sorry,” She asked, blue eyes wide, tears hot on her cheeks.

“I’m going to everything in my power to get your mother back, trust me.”

Estée nodded tearfully. Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

“Nina and Miles, what will happen to them? Both their parents were taken. And, is Louis old enough to care for Emilie?”

The detective smiled warmly. “Louis and Emilie are going with their grandparents. As far I know, M. Bourgeois has said Nina and Miles can stay here with you.”

Estée looked behind her to where her grandfather was sitting and he nodded. That calmed her down. She needed to be close to her friends and she hated the idea of rattling around alone in a hotel suite. She understood how lonely it must have been for her mother to grow up here.

_Great,_ she thought, _I finally understand my mother on the day she’s taken away from me. Typical._

Finally, the detective was finished questioning her. Andre Bourgeois called for a butler to accompany Estée, and another to escort Miles and Nina home to collect a change of clothing before they settled in for the night.

**»»★««**

A weary Louis and Emilie bade goodnight to their grandparents and climbed the stairs to their mother’s old bedroom. Louis had happy memories of life here, but the current circumstances made them seem bittersweet.

He closed the hatch behind him and turned to his sister. She was standing, staring at the shelf by the single bed, jaw open. She pointed and he followed to the spot she indicated.

There, side by side, were two small jewellery boxes, decorated with Chinese lettering.

**»»★««**

Miles was changing his shirt in his room when Nina shouted his name. She sounded fearful and he rushed to the kitchen to find her sitting at the table, staring speechlessly.

In front of her sat two small, hexagonal boxes. Miles had heard his parents tell their story often enough that he knew exactly what he was looking at.

**»»★««**

Estée thanked Jean-Christophe and closed the door to the hotel suite, finding herself alone for the first time that day. She wandered to the television, switching it on for background noise. A news report was playing, recounting her mother’s fate. She looked around for the remote to change it to a music channel.

Instead, she found a jewellery box on the coffee table. It was made from dark wood and decorated with red Chinese symbols. Curiously, she opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles, Louis and Emilie sang:
> 
> [Found/Tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aQykuIaJVI)
> 
> [True Colors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=la0-5QFLr14)


	7. True Colors

“Louis! Emmy! There’s someone here to see you.” Sabine called from the loft hatch.

Emilie and her brother had been staring slack-jawed at the two boxes on the shelf for several minutes. They knew exactly what they were looking at, but neither was prepared to reach out for one, let alone open it.

“Uh, sure, mamy. We’ll come downstairs,” She said.

“No need, I might be old, but I can handle a few steps,” A cheerful voice floated through the hatch.

It was vaguely familiar, but Emilie couldn’t place it until a small, grey-haired man appeared at the hatch.

“You?” She gasped.

“Em, this is Master Fu. He had something important to talk to you and Louis about,” Sabine smiled kindly before returning to the living room.

“It’s good to meet you both properly,” The man said. “I know your parents well and they talk about you often.”

“You know our parents?” Louis asked, “How do we not know you?”

“Marinette and Adrien were adamant that I stay away from you,” He chuckled, “They were worried I might let you into my jewellery box.”

“You… you’re the Guardian?!” Emilie managed to say.

“You’re as bright as your parents described. Yes, I am the last Guardian of the Miraculouses. I’m sorry we have to meet under these circumstances, but I believe your parents need our help?”He looked suddenly serious.

“ _Our_ help? You want us to rescue them?” Louis asked, astonished.

“I do. As I understand it, these villains are looking for me and my miraculouses, but they can’t take from me what I don’t possess. You must protect your miraculouses at all costs. I have bestowed similar gifts to your friends and I’m trusting you to look after them...”

Emilie interrupted, “Sorry, but maman said that it was important to keep the fact she and papa were miraculous holders a secret. So, why are you telling us our friends have them? Isn’t that against the rules?”

Master Fu’s eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. “In your parents' case, it was important. Hawk Moth would have used the information against them. This time around, I think it’s better if you all know who each other is. Keep it within the group, though, your reporter friend doesn’t get this exclusive.”

“You saw the broadcast?” Louis asked, “That was Em’s idea.”

“I did.” He acknowledged. “Now, I believe you have a couple of impatient kwamis waiting to meet you.”

Emilie looked nervously at Louis. He nodded resolutely and held a hand out to her. She took it and they approached the boxes. Master Fu settled himself on the chaise lounge while each retrieved a box and brought it back to him.

“After three?” She suggested.

“Okay. One… two…” Louis started.

“Three!” She said and opened her box.

A ball of orange light rose from her box, next to her purple light emanated from the box Louis opened.

“Trixx!” She gasped.

“My reputation precedes me, I see,” The fox kwami winked cheekily. “You must be Emilie.”

Emilie nodded. “I... it’s lovely to meet you. Weird and crazy, but… I feel like I already knew you, aunt Alya talks about you sometimes.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” He grinned. “I look forward to working with you.”

**»»★««**

The light dissolved to reveal a small purple butterfly with a swirl pattern on his head.

“Hello master Louis, I’m Nooroo.”

“Nooroo? You’re okay?” He asked.

“Ah, yes. Thank you for your concern, but I have had much time to recover from my previous holder. I’m looking forward to doing some good this time around.” The kwami smiled sweetly.

“I feel like I should apologise for my grandfather,” Louis scratched the back of his neck nervously. “He hurt a lot of people, including you.”

“And you, I’m told. You owe me nothing, Louis.” Nooroo assured him. “I can already sense the good in you. You will be a wonderful master and a powerful hero. Have you thought of a name?”

“Not yet, I’m still processing this,” He said.

Beside him, Emilie let out a squeal. “Oh! I thought of mine!”

**»»★««**

In a flash of red and blue light, two kwamis appeared in front of the siblings.

“Miles! It’s wonderful to meet you. I’m Tikki…”

“...the ladybug kwami. I know.” He interrupted, pushing the box away from him. “There must be some mistake, I’m not Ladybug material.”

The little bug chuckled, “That’s what Marinette said, too. You’d be amazed by how many of my ladybugs have claimed I’ve got the wrong person. I’m definitely here for you, Miles.”

“It’s lucky you got your ears pierced when you did,” Nina said.

“Yeah… Lucky.” He repeated.

Was he really the best option the Guardian had? How was he meant to live up to the example aunt Marinette set? His mother and others like her hero-worshipped Ladybug, she was a legend. He definitely didn’t fall into that category.

**»»★««**

“What an honour it is to meet you,” The blue peacock bowed flamboyantly. “I am Duusu, the kwami of insight and integrity and I live to serve you.”

Nina giggled at her kwami, “I just knew the peacock kwami would be a drama queen, I love it! We’re perfectly matched.”

The little bird flew to Nina with all her might and nuzzled her cheek.

Beside her, Miles was reasoning with his kwami. It was just like him to think he wasn’t worthy. She picked up the peacock brooch and pinned it to her dress.

“It’s beautiful, Duusu,” She whispered.

“Just like you, Nina,” Her kwami replied.

The other box caught her eye, a pair of earrings still sat in the box and Nina laughed to herself. Miles had only recently had his ears pierced and at the time, she hadn’t fully understood the reasons why. Maybe the decision wasn’t entirely his?

“It’s lucky you got your ears pierced when you did,” She said.

**»»★««**

A streak of green light flew from the box when she opened it, knocking her back onto the sofa. A black cat kwami zoomed around Estée before stopping in front of her face.

“Hi, I’m Plagg. You must be Estée.”

“Uh, yeah?” She said.

“Are you sure, kid?” Plagg asked.

“I am Estée. But, why are you here?” She struggled to take it all in. “I’m sorry, it’s been kind of an eventful day.”

“I know. And I’m sure you’re worried about your mother. That’s why I’m here, to help you get her back.” Plagg grinned.

“Me?” Estée laughed. “I’m a disaster. I can’t do anything right, according to my mother. I doubt I’m the one to save her.”

“ _You_ are a disaster?! Estée, you’re talking to the kwami of destruction here.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Estée smiled, cheered slightly by Plagg.

“And, you’re so much more than a disaster. From what I hear, you’re loyal, caring, funny, a little rebellious and a whole lot honest. I’m here to make you into a superhero because of all the things you are,” Plagg rested his paws on her arm. “And, maybe we can channel some of that disastrousness in the right direction while we’re at it.”

“Okay,” Estée grinned broadly. “What do I need to say?”

**»»★««**

Master Fu descended the wooden stairs, pausing to close the hatch behind him.

“M Dupain, Mme Cheng, thank you for permitting me to speak with Louis and Emilie. They are…”

“...currently running over the rooftops of Paris?” Tom suggested.

“It’s likely, yes,” Fu nodded. “I’m sorry to bring this burden to your door again. I never thought we’d have to use the miraculouses again in Paris.”

“It’s not your fault,” Sabine reassured him. “Once again, it all comes back to Gabriel Agreste. Just when we think he can’t hurt Adrien any more, he surprises and disappoints us.”

“True,” Fu conceded, “Maybe I should have seen it coming. I sometimes don’t see what’s ahead of me.”

“What now?” Tom asked.

“I allow myself to be captured,” Tom and Sabine gasped. “It is the only way I can ensure nobody else gets hurt for now. Then we wait for our new superheroes to save the day.”

He bowed and turned to leave.

“But, first, I have to visit a couple of friends in the hospital.”


	8. We're All In This Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang, I've been struggling a little for inspiration for this story so bear with while I get my mojo back. Here's a little instalment to keep you going though :)

If anyone on the banks of the Seine had cared to look up at that moment, they would have seen two figures, one dressed head to toe in black, the other in black, orange and white with ombre hair to match, running over the top of the Musée D’Orsay. Above them flew a large purple and white butterfly, a blue and red peacock and a red and black ladybug. Just a few streets away, running above Rue de l'Universite, a bee and a turtle were catching up fast.

They were heading toward the Eiffel Tower. None of them had communicated this with another, but each of them felt drawn there. It was where everything began with Stoneheart nearly three decades ago, it was where the next generation should start their adventure, too.

One by one, the landed on the second floor of the tower. It was well past midnight so it was empty. They gathered in a circle, each looking at the ladybug to speak first.

Stepping forward, the dark-skinned boy in a skin-tight red suit with large black spots forming panels over the tops of his legs, arms and torso blinked nervously behind his red and black spotted mask. His large wings were folded behind him.

“Uh, ok. So it looks like we’re the ones to get our parents out of this mess.” He said, clearing his throat as he spoke.

“Do we have a plan?” The bee spoke up.

Black stripes cut through the torso of her yellow suit and her lower arms and legs were blocks of black. Soft brown eyes looked out from a black mask. Two slim antennae poked out almost imperceptibly from her black hair.

“Not yet,” He admitted. “How are your dads?”

“Mine is okay, the doctors are keeping him overnight for observation,” The turtle spoke up. “Uncle Kim is not so good. He hit his head when he fell and he hasn’t regained consciousness.”

“Oh, Daisy,” The fox hugged her friend as the others voiced their concern. “Wait, do I still call you that? What’s the superhero protocol on this?”

“Okay, so the first thing is, I guess, what do we call each other?” Miles said. “I was thinking, Crimson Wing?”

“I love it!” Daisy grinned. “I’m going with, Miele.”

“Rusé,” Emilie waved.

“Minette Noire,” Estée slung her baton over her shoulders and rested her arms on it in a pose of easy confidence.

“Paon Bleue,” Nina waved her fan and fluttered her, now extra long, eyelashes.

Claudine pushed her jade green hood back from her face, revealing a sea green mask that matched the shell-like pattern on her chest. The shield on her back looked heavy. “La Tortue.”

The group turned to look at Louis.

“I’m guessing ‘Hawk Moth’ is inappropriate, right?” He grinned.

“Seriously?!” Emilie shook her head and buried her face in her hands, “You make jokes now?!”

“Too soon, huh? Sorry. I was actually thinking about Psyché.”

His sister smiled broadly and slapped his shoulder, “That’s much more you, Loulou.”

Miles looked around at the team of superheroes and asked, “Where do we think our parents are being held?”

“The Agreste mansion was signed over to Nathalie before Gabriel’s arrest,” Louis informed them. “It makes sense that she’d use it as a base.”

“He’s right, the security there was crazy good and our dear grand-pere had all kinds of hidden dungeons and creepy hideouts in there.” Rusé agreed.

“If what my grand-pere says about Gabriel is true, he had a sort of pedestal workstation in his atelier that he worked on all the time. I know Aunt Marinette and Uncle Adrien took the book out the mansion, but I’d bet it was backed up on that thing.” Minette Noire said. “At the very least, Nathalie needs to go to the mansion to retrieve that.”

“This is basically a game of capture the flag,” La Tortue pointed out. “We want into their den to steal back the hostages, and they want to find ours to steal the miraculouses. Whoever gets away with what they want wins.”

Miles considered that. “We need to play to our strengths.”

“Um, if we can get close to the mansion, I can try to sense their presence. If their emotions are heightened, it should be easy.” Psyché suggested, “Nooroo has explained how I do it.”

“If Louis feels them in there, I can help us see inside,” Paon added.

“Okay, you two go to the mansion and see what you can find out. La Tortue? Can you go with them, please? Keep them safe.” Crimson Wing instructed.

“The rest of us can stay here and work out what comes next.” Minette Noire said.

“Actually, I have an idea of how we might be able to help Master Fu,” Rusé twirled her flute through her fingers as she spoke.

“Oh?” Crimson Wing raised an eyebrow.

“I need the kitten for it though, you willing to relinquish your other half for a while?” She smiled.

“I guess I can trust you, Rusé” Miles winked cheekily.

“Great, Est… Minette Noire, did your mum ever tell you about Lila?”

“Lying Lila? The one with the thing for uncle Adrien?” Blue cat eyes twinkled with mischief. “Of course she did.”

Rusé laughed and ruffled Minette’s scruffy blonde hair and scratched behind one of her ears. Her hair was shoulder length, as usual, but the blue had disappeared leaving her original blonde locks instead. Miles noticed with some amusement that Plagg had left her black lipstick in place. He’d seen a photo on his mother’s blog of Chat Noir during his control by Dark Cupid, Minette looked similar to that, only petite and feminine, with blue eyes in place of green.

“Great, I’ll explain the plan en route, come on.” Rusé beckoned to Minette to follow her and they both vaulted from the Eiffel Tower.


End file.
